


Mile High Club

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, Flying Sex, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Nick Fury Swears, Shapeshifter Loki, Short One Shot, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony & Loki joint the mile high club in a very unconventional manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

Tony stepped out of the elevator into his penthouse in his newest Iron Man suit.

"Hey Loki, what do you think?" He called to Loki from behind his faceplate."

Loki turned on the sofa and looked back at him. Frowning he stood and approached. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" He enquired. "It looks just the same as the last one."

Tony flipped up his faceplate and glared at him. "Umm, no. It does not." He huffed. "This one is made from a lighter weight material and has been streamlined for flight. I can go faster and further than ever before in this suit."

"I see." Loki shrugged.

"You could try sounding a little bit more impressed." Tony sulked. "I don't see you flying."

A grin spread itself across Loki's face. "You would like to see me fly?" He asked and with that he started to shimmer green and gold before transforming himself into an eagle.

Tony stared at him open-mouthed. "Wow. Okay, you win. That's more impressive."

Loki changed back a smug grin on his face as Tony eyed him, a glint in his eye. "Can you part change?"

"What do you have in that filthy little mind of yours?" Loki asked.

"Hey, less of the little!" Tony chuckled. "I was wondering if you could do the wings without the bird?"

Loki closed his eyes and the green gold shimmering started again centred around his back. It took longer this time but eventually he was sporting a pair a large black feathery wings. "It's a little bit more difficult to do this. I am basically stopping the transformation part way."

Tony was staring at him in awe. He popped his suit and stepped out of it. Going over to Loki, he walked around behind him, marvelling at the giant wings, the tops of which rose up above Loki's head, the tips of the bottom feathers almost touching the floor. "Can I touch them?"

"Of course." Loki opened them out slightly and Tony gently ran his fingers along the edge of one wing. Stroking the feathers and feeling the muscles.

After a moment he came around to stand in front of Loki who folded the wings in again. "You can fly with them?"

"Yes." Loki nodded. "I have done so before. Would you like to see?"

"Damn right I would!" Tony exclaimed.

Laughing Loki turned for the balcony door, Tony following along behind him. Once out on the Iron Man landing pad Loki turned to Tony and spread his wings. "Come here then." He beckoned Tony who approached him quickly.

Loki held out his arms and Tony jumped up, wrapping his legs around Loki's waist. Loki tucked his hands under Tony's ass and hitched him up a bit. "Ready?"

Before Tony could answer, Loki gave a few sweeping beats of his wings and they lifted in the air. "Holy crap!" Tony laughed as they rose up above Stark Tower.

Loki laughed and tightened his grip on Tony pulling him closer. Tony pressed against him and lowered his head to kiss him. "Not too high." He gasped when their lips parted as Loki spiralled through the air. "Puny human needs to breathe."

Loki nodded and did a barrel roll before tucking in his wings and diving downwards before swooping back up again.

The wind was blowing his hair out behind him and ruffling the feathers on his wings and Tony thought he had never looked sexier, the moonlight glinting in his emerald eyes. "Ever heard of the Mile High Club?" He asked wriggling in Loki's arms.

Loki glanced at him. "Is that some sort of sex thing?" He enquired, because with Tony is usually was.

Tony nodded and kissed him again. Loki smiled against his lips and used his magic to remove their clothes. "I'll have to go lower if you don't want to freeze in the process."

He swooped down and out over the harbour, passed the statue of liberty and on over the water. Tony was kissing him and rocking his hips against him, fingers tangled in his hair.

Loki moved one hand to press his fingers into Tony's ass, carefully working him open. When he withdrew his fingers and placed the tip of his cock against Tony, Tony broke their kiss and looked at him. "You're not going to lose concentration and forget you're flying are you?"

"I don't know." Loki replied. "I have never done this before. On the plus side we are out over the water so the worst that can happen is we'll get rather wet."

Tony nodded. "Okay, go for it."

Loki pushed into him and they both moaned. "You'd better take the lead so I can focus on the wings." Loki panted once he was buried deep in Tony's ass.

Tony nodded again and shifted. Loki kept a firm grip on his hips to stop him from falling as he rocked Loki in and out of himself.

Loki flew in lazy circles, every now and again trying to throw Tony off his rhythm by flipping over or spiralling upwards.

Finally, as he felt Tony approaching the edge he swooped upwards and then tucked in his wings and started a rapid decent towards the water. Tony's ass muscles tighten almost painfully as he came, but Loki kept his downward path. Pulling up at the last second, almost skimming the surface of the water. He came, thrusting deep into Tony who held him tight and laughed.

"Wow." Tony panted against his shoulder.

"Quite." Loki panted too, shifting Tony so that he slid free of his ass before turning to fly back towards the tower.

About half way there Tony reminded him they needed clothes and he used his magic to re-dress them both.

 

Tony and Loki were tangled together in bed the following morning when Jarvis announced there was an urgent call from Director Fury. "He sounded rather upset, sir." Jarvis added.

Tony shifted until he was leaning back on his elbows. "Stick him on then." He sighed glancing at Loki who was still sleeping, face down beside him.

Fury's face appeared on the monitor on the bedroom wall and Tony could instantly see he was pissed.

"Stark." He growled. "Next time you want to join the Mile High Club. Use a god damn plane. Instead of a damn god as a plane!"

Tony laughed. "Oh that's a good one. How long did it take you to think up that one before you called?"

"It's all over the mother fucking internet Stark." Fury seethed.

"It is?" Tony grinned and nudged Loki who groaned. "Babe, wake up. Our sex tape just went viral."

"One of these days, Stark." Fury snarled.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony waved him off as Loki opened his eyes. "Find me that footage, Jarv." Tony chuckled as Loki rolled over and stretched.

Jarvis cut the feed to Fury and brought up the footage of their flight, apparently filmed by the crew of a fishing boat neither of them had seen.


End file.
